


Only For Tonight

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an unexpected night leads Edward and Mary to wish for a future that cannot happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this handwritten for ages, but lost the notebook that I'd written it in and could only type it up today. This one was inspired by "Stranger" by The Rasmus.

If he had to be perfectly honest, Edward wasn’t quite sure how he found himself in his current predicament. Not that he was complaining about it. He’d long since realized that he thought of Mary as more than just as a friend, even before she revealed herself to be Mary Read instead of James Kidd. He was completely flabbergasted to find that she felt the same about him and was even more perplexed to find himself going back to the manor with her and sharing the same bed.

Again, not that he was complaining. It did feel quite nice, Edward had to admit as they laid together later that night, the light from the moon coming through in wide beams that shone across the floor. 

Yet in the back of his mind, Edward felt a nagging thought that this really shouldn’t go on. It was quite dangerous, especially for her and if they were to be caught, any number of things could happen and none of them would be pleasant. 

Though as much as he knew it to be true, there was another part of him still that didn’t want it to end. As cheesy as it sounded, Edward would have gladly stopped time so they could enjoy the moment for just a bit longer.

He rolled his eyes, wondering when in the world he started thinking such silly thoughts. Maybe Mary was having more of an affect on him than he had thought.

“Thinking too hard?”

Apparently she had woken up sometime while Edward was thinking. He hadn’t been aware that it had even been that long to begin with.

“You ought to know how my mind works by now,” Edward offered her a small smile as he slid back under the covers, lying next to her again. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I’ve been up for a while,” she shook her head. “I’ve been thinking about a few things.”

“Same,” Edward nodded. After a few seconds of silence between the two, he said, “We probably shouldn’t do this again.”

She sighed and said, “Yes, it would probably be for the best if this was only for tonight.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love if we could do this some other time,” Edward went on, shifting a bit so that his arm was around her shoulders. “But it’s just too risky. I think the only reason we pulled it off this time was because we knew everyone else is either piss drunk or sleeping on the ship tonight.”

“And we know how often Adéwalé likes to maintain order,” Mary added. “Really, Edward, you have a really good quartermaster.”

“Don’t I know it?” Edward agreed with a sigh, turning over on his side so that he was facing her.

“But you know…” Mary went on slowly, her eyes on Edward. “If we were to do some more hunts and such together, people might be less suspicious.”

“But then there’ll be talk of me being gay, which I’m certainly not,” Edward retorted.

“Not if I actually reveal that I’m not a man,” Mary pointed out before saying, “Oh wait, I can’t exactly do that, either.”

“This is quite the predicament that we’ve found ourselves in,” Edward sighed, absentmindedly running his finger up and down Mary’s arm as he tried to think of a way around the problem.

“And I can’t see a way where everything works out, Mary shook her head. 

“Maybe it really is best if we just left this for tonight, then,” Edward had to admit that he wasn’t surprised by the outcome.

“Perhaps it is,” Mary agreed, resting her head on Edward’s shoulder. 

They sat in silence after that, both still trying to find a way out of the situation they’d found themselves in, but as much as they pondered, neither of them could think of a solution. And as cliché as it was, Edward had to admit that they were lucky enough to at least have that one night.


End file.
